


Something Close to Normal

by RedOrchid



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanart, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Snow Day, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: In the middle of a heavy snow storm, he almost feels like himself again.Square #6 - Snowy Days





	Something Close to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I just made myself cry making fanart. Damn it, Raphael! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
